


Perfect Fit - Plus Sized!Reader

by Remember_to_write



Series: Thick Thighs Save Lives (And Soft Bellies Help, Too) [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, plus sized!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Prompt: For prompts you could do not being able to wear hoodies or things that belong to a significant other? Or if they doe wear them they aren't like the stereotypical "oversize boyfriend's clothes" size. I'm also always down for suggesting everybody's favorite farm boy (Clark Kent) if you want more characters other than the bats. 💜💜





	Perfect Fit - Plus Sized!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For prompts you could do not being able to wear hoodies or things that belong to a significant other? Or if they doe wear them they aren't like the stereotypical "oversize boyfriend's clothes" size. I'm also always down for suggesting everybody's favorite farm boy (Clark Kent) if you want more characters other than the bats. 💜💜

Y/N honestly was disappointed. 

More at herself than anything. 

After months of pining, she and Clark had finally realized they both wanted to be more than just friends and Clark asked her out. They had gone on two dates so far and, despite the fact that they were both really nervous, things went really well. 

So well, in fact, that Y/N had actually spent the night at his house. It was mostly innocent, of course, with lots of movie watching, cuddling, and a popcorn food fight at one point. They were finishing up with cleaning his apartment when he suggested that she stay the night. After some red face hurried explanation, he explained that he just wanted to spend more time with her and she agreed. 

The only issue is that her apartment was across the city and it was far too late at night for her to travel all the way there and back again. She didn't have a car, the traffic in Metropolis was far too insane and there was no way in hell she would risk taking public transport twice after dark. Metropolis was no Gotham, but it wasn't a Utopia either. 

After awkwardly bringing up the lack of pajamas situation, Clark went into his bedroom and came back with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Y/N took them, thanked him, and went to the bathroom to change. 

She hadn't been in very many serious relationships in her life. Among those, she had very rarely been able to fit into her significant other's clothing. It wasn't that she exclusively dated skinny dudes, she was just larger than most girls. When she was a teen, she used to get really salty when she would see posts about girls being able to wear their boyfriend's clothes and it looking all cute and oversized, knowing that she would never have that. 

When Clark had given her some of his clothing, she wasn't too worried about them fitting okay. Clark was a big guy, with broad shoulders and powerful thighs. She often wondered how a journalist could stay in shape like that, especially considering she never actually saw him go to or come back from the gym. Not that she was complaining and if any guy was gonna have clothes she could wear, it was him. 

Which brought her to wear she was, standing in front of the bathroom mirror looking at her reflection. The t-shirt wasn't too tight, but it also didn't fit loosely. The boxers were short and admittedly a little tighter around her hips and butt, but nothing she wasn't comfortable with. Still, she felt self conscious walking out like that. 

Negative thoughts started swarming in her head. About how Clark deserves someone cute and petite who would be swallowed up by his clothing. Someone that he could lift in his arms and carry around. And how Y/N was exactly the opposite of the girl who Clark should be dating. 

If she had stood there a minute more, tears probably would have started gathering in her eyes. However, she was saved from this fate by a concerned knock at the door.

"Is everything all right in there?" She heard Clark's muffled voice. 

"Yeah," She said, her voice breaking a bit as she desperately tried to regain a bit of composure. "I don't think these clothes are gonna work though."

There was a moment of silence before Clark spoke again. "Should I try and find something else? I think I might have some hoodies and maybe a pair of shorts in my closet."

"No, I think I should just go home." Y/N said, preparing to gather her clothes and put them back on. 

"Oh, okay." She heard Clark say in a polite, but obviously disappointed tone. She knew he had to be cursing himself for suggesting she stay over this early in their relationship. 

She felt uncomfortable in his clothes, but she felt even more uncomfortable letting him think that any of this was his fault. She unlocked the door and opened it. Clark had moved to the couch and his head turned to look at her when he heard her come out. His eyes widened a bit when he saw her in his clothes. 

"I thought you said the clothes didn't fit?" He asked in a surprised tone. His eyes were curious, not accusatory, as he looked her up and down. 

"I said they weren't gonna work." She clarified as she sat down next to him. "I was feeling a little self-conscious.

Clark nodded, though he didn't quite understand the extent of what she meant. "You look beautiful." He said, a genuine smile spreading across his face. 

Y/N blushed and smiled back. She may have had a moment of doubt, but sitting there with Clark, cuddling in his arms and getting ready to sleep in his bed, she was no longer afraid.


End file.
